The noncontact IC information carrier maintains higher security and abrasion-resistance than a magnetic information carrier. Therefore, the noncontact IC information carrier is used, for example, as a commuter pass in a wicket of a station or as a point information carrier in a gas station, instead of a magnetic information carrier such as a magnetic stripe card.
However, there are varieties of noncontact IC information carriers including at least several kinds which are standardized in International Standardization Organization (ISO). In places that various kinds of noncontact IC information carriers are supposed to be used, a noncontact-IC-information-carrier reader/writer (hereinafter called reader/writer) capable of information communication processing such as reading and writing, with plural kinds of noncontact IC information carriers is recommended to be used.
Herein, type A represents ISO 14443 type A compliant information carrier, type B represents ISO 14443 type B compliant information carrier and type C represents ISO 15693 compliant information carrier. Each of them complies with different communication protocol.
FIG. 23 shows conventional reader/writer 101. Transmitter 102 sends a command signal to information carrier. Receiver 103 receives a response signal from information carrier.
Informing unit 107 informs controller 108 that a noncontact IC information carrier enters into a communication range of reader/writer 101. Then, controller 108, responsive to the information from informing unit 107, allows transmitter 102 to send a command to the noncontact IC information carrier.
Controller 108 allows power supply 109 to energize every unit constituting reader/writer 101, when receiving the response through receiver 103. Informing unit 107 is realized with a motion sensor capable of detecting a movement of the noncontact IC information carrier.
The motion sensor, as informing unit 107, detects the noncontact IC information carrier entering in the communication range of reader/writer 101, and informs it controller 108. Controller 108 starts communication processing, upon receiving the information from informing unit 107.
As shown in FIG. 24, controller 108 first communicates with an object in the communication range as a type A noncontact IC information carrier (S301). When failed in the communication with a type A noncontact IC information carrier, next, controller 108 communicates with the object as a type B noncontact IC information carrier (S302). Similarly, when failed in reading responses as a type B noncontact IC information carrier, then controller 108 communicates with the object as a type C noncontact IC information carrier (S303).
In the above-mentioned prior art, even if a noncontact IC information carrier being in the communication range of reader/writer 101 is a type C noncontact IC information carrier, first reader/writer starts communication with an information carrier in the communication range as a type A noncontact IC information carrier. Next, the reader/writer communicates with the noncontact IC information carrier as a type B information carrier. After that, the reader/writer communicates with the noncontact IC information carrier as a type C noncontact IC information carrier. Accordingly, in some cases, it takes long time for the reader/writer to complete the communication after receiving an instruction to start the communication.
In addition, in the case of battery powered noncontact IC information carrier reader/writer, the long communication time shortens a total operation time of the battery.